injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool (Heroes Disassembled)
Deadpool is a playable character in Avengers: Heroes Disassembled. He was confirmed in his own story trailer, which hardly showed anything about him, and only opened new theories on the storyline. He is a Gadget User. He is voiced by Nolan North. Role in the Story S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions Gameplay Super Move Deadpool slashes his opponent in the chest with his knife and then proceeds to do that four more times. He then shoots them in the chest and hits them in the head with his gun. He grabs their shoulder, moves his finger in front of their face as if he were a doctor, and he then punches them in the nose, but he grabs their hand before they fall. He kicks them in the shin and then grabs their hands. He reveals a grenade and says "This is my present to you." He stands with them as it explodes and when the smoke clears he wipes the dust off of his costume. Character Trait Deadpool switches between sword/knives and guns. Intro/Outro *Intro: Deadpool is seen flying a jet, but then pulls a pair of Wolverine claws out and he slices the window open. He stands up and rips his shirt open, but then looks down and sees he has no costume. He closes his shirt and jumps out of the plane, using web shooters to get into the arena. *Outro: Deadpool shoots his opponent in the head and then pulls a cape out of nowhere and puts it on. He flies into the sky and as he is reveling in his lightning surrounded victory, Thor's hammer flies into his hand. Character Ending "After single handedly destroying the New Order and the Secret Avengers, Deadpool took over New York using his army of loyal fans. He soon used the dimensional transporter to team up with his alternate counterpart. Together, the two insane mercenaries rule over each other's universes with great pleasure." Trivia *Deadpool is one of the few characters to kill their opponent in their outro. *Deadpool claims in the story mode he joined the New Order to see what life was like on the other side of the law. *Deadpool has the most costumes unlockable in the game. *Nolan North has previously portrayed Deadpool in Wolverine and the X-Men, Hulk vs Wolverine, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Marvel vs CapCom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Deadpool, and Marvel Heroes. Alternate Costumes *New Order: Deadpool's New Order costume is unlocked by using an archive armory key. *X-Men: Deadpool's X-Men costume is part of the Deadpool jackpot pack, unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions. *Wade Wilson: Deadpool's Wade Wilson costume is part of the Deadpool jackpot pack, unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions. *Evil Deadpool: Deadpool's Evil Deadpool costume is part of the Deadpool jackpot pack, unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions. *Sheriff: Deadpool's Sheriff costume is part of the Deadpool jackpot pack, unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions. *Pirate: Deadpool's Pirate costume is part of the Deadpool jackpot pack, unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions. *Marvel Girl: Deadpool's Marvel Girl costume is part of the Deadpool jackpot pack, unlocked by completing all of his S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions. *Gamma World: Deadpool's Hulkpool costume is part of the "Gamma World" DLC Pack Gallery DeadpoolNewOrder.jpg|New Order DeadpoolX-Men.png|X-Men DeadpoolWadeWilson.jpg|Wade Wilson DeadpoolEvilDeadpool.jpg|Evil Deadpool DeadpoolSheriff.jpg|Sheriff DeadpoolPirate.jpg|Pirate DeadpoolMarvelGirl.jpg|Marvel Girl DeadpoolGammaWorld.jpg|Gamma World Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Playable Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Voiced by Nolan North